


Cosplay

by TsukiDragneel



Series: Picfics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, I wrote this for a friend, Kaede is Alice, Maki is Red Riding Hood, Tsumugi Ships It, Yet Another Picfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Or in other words, how Tsumugi and Kaede get Maki into an outfit.





	Cosplay

 

“Please?”

Tsumugi stares pleadingly into Maki’s crimson eyes, tears threatening to spill over. “Pretty pretty please will you dress up as Little Red Riding Hood?”

Maki purses her lips, staring very intensely into the distance. “Tsumugi…”

“I got Kaede to do it!” Tsumugi frowns, navy-blue eyes shining with hurt. “Think about it, Alice in Wonderland, dating Little Red Riding Hood… it’s like the ultimate fairy tale romance!”

“N-No…”

“Please?”

“Yeah, come on, Maki!” Kaede grins, pushing open the door in a periwinkle-blue maid’s outfit with white stripes. Platform shoes over white tights add an extra inch to her height, and a large blue bow sits on a headband.

Honestly, it’s enough to kill a Maki without even trying.

“Fine…” Maki trails off, face turning dark crimson. “I’ll do it.”

“Yay!” Kaede squeals as Tsumugi ducks into another room.

“Here!” Tsumugi proclaims, revealing a hooded dress with a flourish. “You’ll love it!”

With minimal complaints, Maki puts the costume on, examining herself in a mirror. A large red hood covers most of her hair, and a red shrug over a white long-sleeve accentuates it. A black and red striped dress covers her thighs, and black socks cover her knees, tapering off at the long red boots below.

“You look adorable!” Kaede squeals, and Maki ducks her head.

“Y-Yeah… okay…”


End file.
